Lang Leve de Vaagheid!
by INACTIVE NOCTURNE
Summary: Dit is gewoon een vaag verhaal die ik ooit heb getypt toen ik me verveel de tijdens een proefwerkweek... anyway der zit veel vaags tusse... XX WARNING: SHOUNENAIYAOI Pairing: YukixShuichi, TohmaxFujisakixSakano KxHiroshi


**Lang leve de vaagheid!**

Shuichi, Hiroshi, Fujisaki, K en Sakano zaten samen te discussiëren over de nieuwe album van Bad Luck. Ze wilde een goede naam weten voor het album maar wisten er geen… oké Shuichi wist er wel 1 maar dat wouden de anderen net weer niet. Wie wou er nou weer een CD met de naam 'Yuki'? Nou Shuichi in ieder geval wel. "Nee Shuichi. Voor de laatste keer: Geen Yuki…" zeiden Hiroshi, Fujisaki, K en Sakano in koor. "Maar… maar… WHEEEEEEEEEEH!" Shuichi was midden in zijn zin hard gaan huilen. "YUKIIII!" Riep hij kei hard en niet veel later vloog de deur wagen wijd open. "Yuki service, at your service!" zeiden 3 meisjes die de deur in hadden getrapt. "Y…Yuki?" vroeg Shuichi snikkend door zijn tranen heen. "Ah! Daar is onze klant!Hier is uw Yuki." Zei 1 van de meisjes met rood haar en blauw grijsachtige ogen die Yuki Eiri uit een grote zak probeerde te trekken met behulp van haar 2 kameraadjes. Uiteindelijk kregen ze Yuki uit de zak en gooide die op Shuichi die helemaal door het lint ging. "YUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Riep hij terwijl hij Yuki glompte. "YUKI, YUKI, YUKI!" Yuki gromde laag in zijn keel terwijl hij de 3 meisjes dodelijk aankeek. "Wie zijn jullie eigenlijk?" vroeg Shuichi opeens terwijl hij Yuki nog vasthield die half dood was geschud door hem. "Ich bin Rejiita." Zei het meisje met de rode haren en de blauwe ogen. "Watashi wa, Misuki-desu." Zei de kleinste van de 3 die zwart haar had en goud/bruin kleurige ogen. "Miyabi." Zei de laatste van de 3 droogjes. Zij was het langst en had blond haar en net als Rejiita ook blauw grijsachtige ogen. "Mooie maan…Elegant en… iets wat mij niet bekend voorkomt…(a.k.a Misuki, Miyabi en Rejiita op volgorde XD)" zei Fujisaki plots terwijl hij een wenkbrauw optrok. "Vaag… de Yuki Service…helaas… geen Tohma service…" zei hij toen zuchtend. "Tohma service komt in actie!" zei Miyabi opeens terwijl de zwartharige en roodharige beide een blonde pruik tevoorschijn haalde, die op deden en weg rende.

Iedereen die aanwezig was in de kamer zat nu heel gaar naar de deur te staren met hun mond half open en een sweatdrop.

10 minuten later kwamen de 3 weer terug met een grote zak waar allerlei geluiden uit kwam. "LaatmehierUIT!" riep een stem. De 3 meisjes gooide de zak open en er sprong een boze Tohma uit. "Wat is hier aan de hand!" riep hij kwaad. "Tohma Service, at your service!" zei Miyabi die Tohma een duwtje gaf zodat hij tegen Fujisaki aan viel. "Suguru! Waar slaat dit op!" Tohma was zeer geïrriteerd zo te horen. "Weet ik niet… zij kwamen binnen vallen." Zei Fujisaki/Suguru gaar. "Wie is 'zij'?" Tohma keek vragend rond aangezien Miyabi, Misuki en Rejiita alweer zomaar weg waren. "K wat ben je aan het doen? En waar is Hiroshi?" vroeg Tohma toen terwijl hij zijn wenkbrauw optrok. Sakano was plotseling heel erg aan het hyperventileren en rende rond als een gek iets gillend dat klonk op 'OMGOMGOMGKWATBENJEAANHETDOEN!' maar dan heel snel. K die stond omgedraaide naar Tohma en draaide zijn gezicht toen naar Tohma toe. Tohma 's mond viel open toen hij zag wat er aan K's gezicht hing…

K die had zijn armen om iemand heen en zat met zijn mond tegen die van diegene wie hij vast had. Allebei keken ze verbaasd naar Tohma…

Shuichi wees naar het grote raam en stammelde iets vreemds en begon toen hyper te springen. "K en Hiroshi Service, at your service! Buahahahaha YAOI!" stond er op het raam en niet veel verder bungelde Misuki, Miyabi en Rejiita aan klimgerei met alle 3 een grote grijns…Je kon al raden wie K aan het zoenen was…

TUMP TUMP

Sakano en Tohma waren beide flauwgevallen door wat ze zagen en Fujisaki greep zijn kans onmiddellijk. Grijnzend stak hij zijn duim op naar de 3 en trok Sakano en Tohma mee naar Tohma zijn kantoor waar niet veel later…misschien een kwartier later of zo…vreemde geluiden uitkwamen, waaronder gekreun van Sakano en Fujisaki… "Tohma, Sakano en Fujisaki Service, at your service!" zeiden Rejiita, Miyabi en Misuki met alle 3 een engelachtige glimlach. Opeens kwamen Noah, Edgar, Ceaser, Yuzu en LisB binnen. "Oh my gosh Ceaser!" riep Miyabi die in Misuki 's armen vloog. "De wie?" vroeg Misuki gaar terwijl ze een wenkbrauw op trok. Miyabi wees naar een zeer lange jongen die haast niet door de deur paste en leek op een Japanner die in de zon had liggen bakken en op een ouderwetse Lord gemengd. "Holy Shit!" Misuki keek met zeer grote ogen naar Ceaser. "Hijs fucking 3 koppen groter dan mij of zo." Riep ze uit terwijl zij in Rejiita 's armen vloog met Miyabi. Rejiita kon het gewicht van de 2 niet houden dus viel ze achterover op haar kont. "Wies dat?" vroeg Rejiita die de lange van waarschijnlijk bijna 2 meter aan keek. "Ceaser the pervert!" zeiden Miyabi, Noah, Edgar en Misuki in koor. "Perverts zijn cool!" riep Rejiita. "Daar heb je gelijk in…ze kunnen cool zijn… ben tenslotte ook een pervert…Hehehe…" zei Misuki terwijl ze een foto liet zien van K en Hiro die het deden… "je bent niet de enigste hoor." Zei Rejiita die een foto liet zien van Yuki en Shuichi. "Mijne is erger…" zei Miyabi droog terwijl ze een foto van Tohma als seme, Fujisaki als midden en Sakano als uke liet zien. "Ooohhh…" gingen alle Yaoi fans opeens van achter het publiek. "Ya, wist niet dat er mensen meekeken…" zei Misuki die naar de lezers van de fanfiction wees. "Ze lezen ook…" zei Miyabi droogjes terwijl ze wees naar de lezers die dit allemaal lezen. "Dus ze lezen ook wanneer we vloeken?" vroeg Rejiita toen. "Duh…zoals dit: shut the fuck up you motherfucking bitchhead asshole." Zei Miyabi terwijl ze even gaapte. "Whoa… dat mogen ze niet lezen…zet toch van die $$$#&)()($) tekens alsjeblieft zeg!" zei Shuichi toen hij zag wat er allemaal voor vies uit Miyabi haar mond kwam. "jij ga je mond spoelen…" hij propte een stuk zeep in haar mond, helaas voor Miyabi propte hij het te ver in haar mond waardoor ze hem inslikte. "BAKA!" riep Miyabi toen terwijl der bellen uit haar mond kwamen. "Er… nou niet de hik krijgen…" zei Noah zachtjes… en weer eens had Miyabi pech en kreeg ze de hik. "Hik…Hik…Hik…" er kwamen allemaal belletjes uit Miyabi haar mond en Shuichi begon ze 1 voor 1 kapot te prikken. "Dit is leuk!" zei hij vrolijk terwijl hij Yuki meetrok om hem ook wat bellen te laten prikken.

…  
(CONTAINS SLIGHT YAOI) (A.K.A BOY LOVIN'! I'm lovin'it (A))(okay… I'm writing this and I'm blushing like mad… O.o;; )

Ondertussen… waren Hiroshi en K van de anderen vandaan in een andere kamer. "Aaw K…laat me toch niet zo lang wachten…" zei Hiroshi die K met een pruillipje aankeek. De eens zo kalme Hiroshi was zo geil als wie weet wat… "Geduld kitten…haastige spoed… is zelden goed…" K duwde Hiroshi met zijn rug op zijn bureau voordat hij zijn nek begon aan te vallen met kleine kusjes en likjes. Hiroshi kreunde zachtjes terwijl hij met zijn handen als een geest over K's rug ging. Voorzichtig trok hij K's stropdas naar beneden zodat hij hem over k's hoofd kon halen en uit doen. Na K's stropdas was Hiroshi zijn zwarte leren jacket aan de beurt. Hiroshi maakte de knopen van zijn blouse los terwijl K met zijn tong over Hiroshi zijn kaaklijn ging. Van zijn kaaklijn ging hij naar zijn nek waar hij weer zachte en natte kusjes plantte en zachtjes beet en zoog waardoor er kleine rood paarsige plekjes in Hiroshi zijn nek ontstonden…Hiroshi kreunde zacht van genot terwijl zijn handen zich langzaam over K's nu ontblootte borstkas liet glijden en zijn huid begon te verkennen. Met de toppen van zijn vingers gleed hij verder naar boven over K zijn tepels die onmiddellijk hard werden. (TEVEEL YAOI GELEZEN O.O) Plagerig kneep Hiroshi is 1 van de al harde tepels waardoor K zacht kreunde en hem iets harder in zijn vel beet en zelf ook een kreun ontving. Hiro boog zich voorover en nam de andere tepel in zijn mond terwijl hij die plagerig zacht beet waar door K nog een keer moest kreunen maar ietsjes harder. Hiro zijn broek werd inmiddels veel te strak voor hem en hij moest zo snel mogelijk zijn broek uit doen zodat het geen pijn deed. Nu was het K's beurt om Hiroshi eens te verwennen… (omg omg omg…) met zijn hand ging hij over Hiro's bovenbeen en streelde hem daar zachtjes, de warmte van zijn vingers gingen door de leren stof van Hiro zijn broek waardoor Hiro een kleine tinteling voelde tegen zijn bovenbeen. Steeds ging het strelen van K iets hoger tot dat het ophield vlak langs Hiro's kruis. Hiro gromde zacht achter in zijn keel omdat zijn broek onderhand veel strakker zat dan eerst en het gene tussen zijn benen heel erg graag los gelaten wilde worden. K grijnsde en vond het leuk om Hiroshi lang te laten wachten. Hij keek naar de grote bult die zich had gevormd op de plek van zijn kruis en voorzichtig maakte hij Hiro's broek los.  
splurt

In de kast van K zaten 3 meisjes verstopt die alle 3 hun handen voor hun neus hielden. "Uh oh…nose bleed…" mompelde Miyabi zacht terwijl ze tussen haar vingers een bordeaux rood straaltje zag springen net als bij Rejiita en Misuki. "Shhh! Ik probeer te kijken…mijn fave gravitation pairing staan op het punt te neuken, gek!" mompelde Misuki die met haar handen voor haar neus naar Hiroshi en K keek via een kleine opening van de kast. Langzaam maar zeker ontstond er een kleine plas bloed op de bodem van de kast en het ging er via kiertjes uit op de grond….K en Hiroshi merkte nog niks van de 3 meisjes die nog steeds zaten te kijken ook al lag er een grote plas bloed voor de kast.

Zouden ze ontdekt worden…of niet…? Hoe gaan K en Hiroshi het verder doen…? Wat is er gebeurd met Tohma, Sakano en Fujisaki…? Waar zijn Shuichi en Yuki trouwens…? Lees meer in chapter 2 van Lang leve de vaagheid!


End file.
